User talk:Matty McRib
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bethany Byrd page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 03:44, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! I came across your adoption request and thought I'd letyou know that you should start a forum asking if there are any other active users here and also stating that you wish to adopt the wiki. When the wiki staff see your adoption request, they will ask you to start this forum. So if you do it now, it will speed up the adoption process :) After you start the forum, go back to your adoption request and add the link to the forum so that wiki staff can see it. It'll really help speed the process up. Also, if you need help expanding this wiki, let me know. I love Mean Girls! :) JennaRules (talk) 03:52, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:02, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Matty! I spiffed the Mean Girls wiki mainpage- hope you like it! Let me know if there is anything you want me to change :) Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:29, July 3, 2014 (UTC) hii —Preceding unsigned comment added by Payton143 (talk • ) Wikia project Hi Matty McRib. My name is Brandon Rhea, and I'm the Senior Community Manager here at Wikia. We're about to begin a project that's part of our Fan Studio, and the project is based around major fandom moments from 2014. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. Right now we are working on a project with a partner where fans get to help collaborate on creating videos around specific moments in fandom from 2014. One of the moments is the 10th anniversary of Mean Girls. A Mean Girls fan will be paired with a video creator from our partner, and the two would then collaborate on creating a video about the 10th anniversary. The fan's participation could be as much as editing, writing, narrating, or even appearing in the video, or as limited as serving as a behind the scenes consultant. Would you have any interest in joining this project? If so, I can send you an email (using the email address in your Wikia account) with more information. We're on a very tight deadline so please let me know ASAP if you'd like to join. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'''Brandon Rhea]](talk) 01:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : - I think I'm going to pass. I'm definatley a Mean Girls fan, but the tenth anniversary wasn't really a big event. Matty McRib (talk) 22:36, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi, would you be willing to grant me administrative rights on the Mean Girls Wiki? I see it has some old features i.e, talk pages, classic forum and I'd like to update and expand the wiki. I have administrative experience on The Lying Game Wiki, Gossip Girl Wiki, Starbucks Wiki, and ABC Selfie Wiki. Thank you - Audrey White (reply) :Hi again. I am interested in updating the wiki a little and making some improvements ie adding message walls instead of talk pages, also I am an admin on four wikis such as ABC Selfie (founder), The Lying Game (head admin), Gossip Girl (head admin), and Starbucks (founder). I also have good connections to wikis with a lot of attention, and most of the users on those wikis are about 75% girls who I'm pretty sure have seen, and love Mean Girls. I have affiliated some wikis that I adopted before with the big wikis and brought up their activity rate by at least 30% if not more. Thanks for considering - Audrey White (reply)